


In Memoriam

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, wow this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: Thrawn and Eli Vanto take some time to pay respects to comrades they have lost on their way to the top.





	In Memoriam

"Marcus Barlow, Ensign, Imperial Navy." 

Eli tapped the bell with his mallet. Thrawn's finger moved to the next name.

"Ira Martin, Lieutenant Commander, Imperial Navy."

Another tap. Eli looked over the small crowd gathered in the dimly lit room as Thrawn moved to the next name. The crew's faces were grim, listening as their commanding officer read off the names of their fallen comrades. 

"Elias Wills, Lieutenant, Imperial Army."

Tap. Eli gazed into the flickering light of the candles arranged on the table. He hadn't thought about this when he joined the Navy, hadn't realized that he'd have to deal with death on such a large scale. He'd almost become numb to it, now.

"Carla Suven, Commander, Imperial Navy."

Tap. They'd all become a little numb. Perhaps that was the purpose of this tradition. To remember what it meant to be alive, to experience normal emotions among comrades.

"Mila Vares, Private, Imperial Army."

Tap. Eli looked at Thrawn. The Chiss' red eyes glowed softly in the dim light, the candle nearest him painting his blue skin a soft, stuttering gold. Of all the things Thrawn understood, Eli should not have been surprised this one would affect the man so. His voice, normally strong and commanding, was soft, tired. Perhaps he was remembering soldiers he'd lost back home, friends, companions. Family. Eli watched him speak another name, watched as he tapped the bell again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go up on Memorial Day after I got back from the ceremony being held at our local airbase. Obviously, that didn't happen. I dithered over whether or not to post this, since I tend to shy away from stuff that's personal to me or my family.
> 
> Anyway, yeah. The names aren't in any sort of order. I might fix that, might not. Not really sure.


End file.
